


I'll go to you, hold my hand, look into my eyes

by Laughingvirus



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Multi, jiho is a girl, uni / college au or smth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That uni/college (idk tbh) au made up of drabbles that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll go to you, hold my hand, look into my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably just going to end up as a bunch of mush  
> i love romance
> 
> Jiho is a girl bc why not, dance and music department has a feud bc why not
> 
> the whole timeline might be all over the place, idk yet  
> this doesnt really have a plot, its pretty much just uni/college students being dumb and in love

"Hojoon is a fuckin' traitor," is the first thing Jiho said as she entered the apartment. Taeyang was busy reading when she reached the living room and it wasn't until she flopped down beside him, draping herself over him, that he looked at her. "I hate Hojoon."  
  
"What has he done now?" Taeyang asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did he insult your favorite artist? Or did he take your shoes again? Babe, it's not his fault that you two has the same shoe size."  
  
"No," Jiho whined. "It's not about the shoes!!"  
  
"Did he say Iron Man was better than Batman?" Taeyang guessed and Jiho growled.  
  
"No!" she frowned and Taeyang frowned back at her. "He's fucking someone in the music department. Or he's getting fucked by that guy, I don't know," she continued and Taeyang just stared at her.  
  
"...so?" he finally asked and she groaned, flinging herself across Taeyang's lap. "You're dating me and I'm in the music department, isn't that sort of the same thing?"  
  
"No it's not," she whined and Taeyang just raised an eyebrow at her. "You're only a music minor, it doesn't count."  
  
"Okay if you say so," Taeyang shrugged and looked back at his book, not minding Jiho in his lap. Jiho pouted, pulling up her phone as it vibrated.  
  
BJ: hey jiho  
JH: what  
BJ: where r u  
JH: taeyangs apartment. why?  
BJ: i need help  
BJ: ive been practicing with hansol for two hours and im dying  
BJ: save me  
HJ: have you tried telling him youre tired?  
JH: shut up hojoon u traitor  
HJ: what  
BJ: what  
  
Jiho sighed. Since Byungjoo had been practicing, he probably hadn't heard the news about Hojoon and that music department dude.  
  
JH: hojoon we all kno ur fucking that sangho or whatever from the music department  
JH: or hes fucking u idk what u prefer  
JH: its cool and all but couldnt u have picked a better guy  
HJ: ...okay what  
HJ: first, his name is Sangdo  
HJ: second, we're just friends  
BJ: wait ur sleeping with some1 from music department  
HJ: no im not  
  
"Taeyang," Jiho whined and Taeyang hummed, turning the page in his book. "Hojoon is denying it now."  
  
"Well," Taeyang began, glancing down at Jiho. "How do you even know he and that other guy are getting it on?"  
  
"They've been hanging out a lot and they give each other these gross looks where they look all starry eyed."  
  
"I wouldn't go as far as saying they're sleeping together just by their way of looking at each other," Taeyang said, grin spreading over his lips and he flicked Jiho's forehead. She just pouted again and Taeyang laughed, leaning down to press a kiss on her nose. "Now apologize to Hojoon."  
  
HJ: for the last time Byungjoo no, i am not taking it up the ass  
BJ: oh okay i see  
BJ: i didnt think u were a top  
HJ: for gods sake  
HJ: jiho see what you have done  
HJ: all sangdo and i do is practice  
BJ: practice what ;)  
HJ: singing you fucker  
HJ: I happen to like singing too  
JH: im sorry hojoon :(  
JH: but srsly you and sangdo look @ each other with these gross lovey dovey looks  
HJ: we do not  
HS: you totally do  
HJ: not now hansol  
HS: well sheesh, sorry  
HS: byungjoo where are you  
BJ: (dont tell him im here)  
HS: ...im in the same groupchat dumbass  
  
"Why am I friends with these guys?" Jiho questioned outloud and Taeyang snorted.  
  
"To be honest, I wonder that too babe," he replied and Jiho moved to sit up, locking her phone. She didn't have the energy to keep up with her dumb friends any more. "How did you even become friends with them?"  
  
"I met Hansol like six years ago, tiny little thing," she began and Taeyang looked amused. "He was alone during the break and I began talking to him. He met Hojoon and I met Byungjoo and yeah, all four of us just became friends. And I regret it."  
  
"No you don't," Taeyang said, pinching Jiho's nose and she grinned. "You love all of them."  
  
Jiho sighed but smiled anyway. "Yes I do," she said, leaning her head on Taeyang's shoulder. "But I love you a lot more."


End file.
